


Sweet Sixteen

by msmerlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/pseuds/msmerlin
Summary: **RIGHT THE FIRST TIME UNIVERSE** Harry is given a very special sixteenth birthday gift from his girlfriend, Hermione Granger.(implied Underage Sex)





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not of my own creation, just me leveraging their existence from a lovely witches work, JK Rowling.

**July 31st 1996 - Grimmauld Place - 22:00**

Harry's smile widened as he watched Hermione from across his darkened bedroom, her face luminated from the soft glow of a single candle that was stuck in the top of a cupcake. Today had been busy, not unlike most of his other birthdays, filled with presents, a large party and happiness from dusk until dawn. He could not remember a time where Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus did not shower him with love and affection on this day, and part of him knew they were making up for the loss of his parents, but he didn't mind. Not anymore at least, not since he had been picked up from the Dursley's that fateful summer nearly ten years ago.

This private rendition of Happy Birthday had been their little tradition since second year. Hermione would find Harry after the party had subsided and she would bring him a candlelit cupcake and sing him the Muggle's version of the song. He couldn't help but look forward to this repreve from the world. It was almost as if time would stand still, for just mere minutes and they were normal kids. Not fighting some evil enemy hell bent on destroying everything they knew. Harry eyes drifted from her face, down to the nightgown she wore, his cheeks twinging pink as he watched the silken fabric brush against her the tops of her thighs. This was far different from than normal flannel pajamas he had seen her in, and he heart fluttered in anticipation because he knew she had wore it just for him.

This birthday was going to be the most special one he'd ever had. Not just because he was turning sixteen and that was one year closer to becoming of age in the Wizarding World, no. This year was special because of her. Because of what they were about to do. Harry and Hermione had been dating since fourth year, and while it began with innocent kisses and side-hugs, it was developing into something more over this summer. Hurried kisses, missing clothing, the works. They had come close several times, but were always interrupted, either by Uncle Sirius or her parents.

When he had finally convinced his Uncle's to allow Hermione to stay his birthday weekend with them in Grimmauld Place he thought he might explode, like a tea kettle ready to be taken off the burner. This was it, their opportunity to cement their love for one another, because no matter what anyone said, he knew Hermione was going to be in his life until the end. They had been through too much, and shared too deep of a connection to let something like growing up separate them.

When she reached the foot his bed, Harry scooted forward. His black pajama bottoms sliding up his legs as he slid across the bed until he sat perched on the edge. Reaching out, his fingers wrapped around her wrists, pulling her closer until she was wedged between his knees. The lit cupcake separating himself from what he knew would be his most favorite gift (not that the Broomstick Servicing Kit she would gift him every year was anything short of appreciated). His fingers moved down her arms, feeling her silken skin glide beneath the rough pads of his fingers. He was sure he would ever grow tired of the feel of her skin.

"You have to make a wish, Harry." Hermione encouraged, lifting the cupcake up just enough so the candle hovered inches away from his lips. Her eyes were the finest chocolate from Honeydukes, liquid and warm, twinkling in the dimmed light as she waited for him to blown out the melting candle between them.

"I don't have anything to wish for. I've got everything I've ever wanted right here," Harry replied softly, his breath tickling the flame, causing it to dance.

"Sure you do," Hermione let the corner of her lips tug up in a small playful grin before her teeth bit down on her bottom lip. "Like your Uncle not checking to make sure I haven't left my room." she suggested through a breathy laugh.

Harry could not help but join her laughter at the suggestion, shaking his head as he moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose before his emerald eyes dropped down to the cupcake. Moving his hands to her hips, his thumbs brushed softly over the fabric on her hip bones as he pursed his lips and blew, gently extinguishing the flame.

He could hear her breath quicken the moment the room went dark. It helped to know she was just as nervous as he was. Harry lifted his hand, his fingers curling around hers to move the cupcake out of the way as his other hand slid from her hip up her back, the pressure of his gliding palm tugging at the soft fabric of her nightgown until he reached the middle of her back and gently eased her forward to him. "Hermione," Harry breathed out, his lips millimeters away from hers.

"Yeah?" She responded, one arm curling around his neck so her fingers could play with the soft hair on the back of his neck. As she pressed forward her toes touched his bed frame, her body dangerously close to toppling on top of his. She felt his hand manipulate hers holding the cupcake until the confection slipped from her fingertips and fell to the floor with a soft 'smoosh'. As she opened her mouth to protest, Harry moved in. His lips pressing into hers, causing newly awaken desire to rippling across her skin like a hot summer's breeze.

Harry gently pulled his witch tight against his body, gently easing her back onto his mattress with him and twisting their bodies until he was perched over her. Seperating from the kiss, he leaned back, emerald eyes dancing across her flushed cheeks, watching the way her curls spread out around her head like a halo. She was perfect. She was his. When her fingers brushed his cheek, he was pulled from his daze, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Harry! This drabble/one shot was inspired by the Harmony & Co. Birthday Drabble Post. I figured I could take this opportunity to expand a little on the past Harmony I have in my 'Right the First Time' universe. I hope you all liked it!!


End file.
